


AhoBaka Short Story Collection

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi storie, della coppia AoKaga, per ora il rating rimarrà basso, ma questo non significa che in futuro non possa salire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pazienza

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: K  
> Genre: Romance, Yaoi  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**01\. PAZIENZA**  


  
Era sicuro che Kagami si fosse finalmente addormentato, in quanto il suo respiro era diventato più leggero ed ogni volta che espirava emetteva un leggero fischio, e quel piccolo rivolo di saliva che gli scivolava lungo la guancia dalla bocca leggermente aperta dava solo la conferma finale.

Così, con molta cautela Aomine posò l'album di foto che stava sfogliando pigramente, su una piccola pila di riviste e vecchi album che si era creata accanto a lui sul divano, ed in un angolo del tavolino da caffè a cui era seduto.

Kagami invece si era addormentato mentre studiava, con intorno a se libri ed appunti di matematica, inglese e storia giapponese a ricoprire tutto il resto del tavolino, mentre sulle sue gambe incrociate restava abbandonato un quaderno con gli appunti le cui pagine si erano chiuse.  
La schiena posata al divano e la testa legermente piegata di lato quasi a sfiorargli la spalla.

Muovendosi con cautela Aomine andò a spostare un piccolo ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte del rosso, per portarglielo dietro l'orecchio e far scorrere così delicatamente le nocche sul viso del ragazzo addormentato che non si mosse minimamente.

 **«Oi Bakagami»** avvertì Aomine **«se continui così, un giorno o l'altro finirò per approfittarne»**

Ma ovviamente Kagami continuava a dormire.

Arrivato alla bocca, andò a sfiorare appena le labbra con il pollice per poi allontanare la mano ed avvicinarsi e posare, un bacio inizialmente casto, ma visto che non aveva nessun effetto approfondì andando a succhiare leggermente il labbro inferiore ottenendo finalmente una reazione. Si staccò così velocemente dall'addormentato che non fece altro che mormorare qualche parola senza senso, per poi girare la testa e posarla definitivamente sulla spalla di Aomine, dove sospirando soddisfatto mormorò due piccole parole, di cui una mezza masticata...  
 **«...mine, mioooh»** per poi tornare a dormire beato e con un piccolo sorriso stampato in volto.

Aomine nel vedere quei piccoli gesti sentì una forte sensazione di possessività nei confronti della testa rossa che ora dormive tranquilla accanto a lui, ignara di quello che lo avrebbe aspettato al risveglio di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un semplice pomeriggio di studio.

 **«Bakagami vedi di svegliarti velocemente»** fece il blu sbuffando sonoramente **«perchè non credo di avere ancora molta pazienza... soprattutto dopo questo...»**


	2. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> è sempre bello perdersi nei proprio pensieri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ispirata da un log [http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=34469983 (le immagini dalla 15 alla 20)] che ho trovato su pixiv sui due miei adorati piccioncini
> 
> Rated: K  
> Genre: Romance, Yaoi  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**02\. LAZY DAYS**  


  


Era li a fissare il vuoto, con uno sguardo perso, il busto leggermente piegato in avanti le gambe incoriciate e le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, con le mani rivolte con il palmo all'insù posate sul divando su cui sedeva.  
Era li in quella posizione assurda da più di quindici minuti e sembrava non voler uscire fuori da quel torpore in cui sembrava essere precipitato, così il rosso decise di avvicinarsi al compagno iniziando ad agitargli pigramente una mano davanti al volto senza ottenere nessuna reazione...  
 **«Ohy Ahomine... ti si è bruciato completamente il cervello?»** chiese avvicinando maggiormente il voto sperando di ottenere una qualche reazione insultandolo, non ottenuta nessuna si avvicinò ulteriormente arrivando quasi a sfiorare il naso del blu con il suo, quando una mano si mosse per andargli a prendere il mento così da far scorrere il pollice languidamente sulle sue labbra, seguito quasi immediatamente dalla bocca e da quelle soffici labbra che catturarono le sue lasciandolo letteralmente a bocca aperta, e quindi libero spazio ad Aomine che approfondì ulteriormente il bacio, poco prima di ricevere un sonoro schiaffone sulla testa che lo costrinse a mollare la presa sul mento del rosso e lasciargli libera la bocca.  
Kagami ancora più rosso in volto si girò di scatto borbottando fino alla cucina dove con un ultimo **«ahomine,chocomine, baghera... stupida pantera... stupido.. stupido..»** riprese a lavare i piatti della cena che avevano consumato insieme, conla schiena rivolta al blu le orecchie rosse quanto i capelli e la testa bassa con lo sguardo puntato nel lavandino ormai praticamente vuoto.

Ed alla vista di quella piccola scena che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi, un solo pensiero passò nella mente dell'ex asso del Touou, era proprio bella quella vita spensierata. Così con un leggero sorriso si alzò pigramente dal divano per raggiungere il suo ragazzo per magari riuscire a trascinarlo verso il letto, dove ci sarebbe stato decisamente più movimento.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sondaggio e della forte gelosia posso portare solo a danni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ispirata da questo sondaggio, e da un paio di Headcanon che ho visto girare su Tumblr sul fatto che Aomine potrebbe diventare estremamente geloso e rinchiudere Kagami in casa mettendosi davanti la porta non facendo entrare nessuno.  
> http://kiseki-no-sedai-team.tumblr.com/post/59879026744/anime-biglobe-recently-made-a-poll-for-japanese
> 
>  
> 
> Rated: PG  
> Genre: Idiota  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**03\. JEALOUSY**  


Si trovava legato al letto, con manette, Aomine seduto in terra davanti la porta delle loro camera che continuava a borbottare cose senza senso e tutto per un stupidissimo sondaggio, un fottutissimo sondaggio nella comunità gay su chi trovassero lo sportivo più affascinante, e disgraziatamente il suo faccione era finito dritto in testa alla classifica ( _cosa che ovviamente lui non si aspettava per nulla_ ) subito dopo un tizio della nazionale di nuoto ed un altro che non conosceva minimamente, comunque non era quello il problema... il problema era un altro, il suo idiota di ragazzo  
«Ohy... AHOmine» fece il rosso cercando di far tornare momentaneamente in se il ragazzo con i capeli blu, per fargli posare quella dannata pistola, e magari farlo ragionare... magari... «Daiki...» tentò nuovamente il rosso, questa volta riuscendo nel suo intento di far voltare l'altro ragazzo, che sembrò uscito da una strana trans, dato che iniziò a guardarsi intorno cercando di riprendere contato con la realtà «...ti rendi conto che è solo un dannatissimo sondaggio e nessuno attraverserà quella porta vero?» ma l'unica reazione che ricevette fun una scrollata di spalle, ed il ritornare a guardare la porta neanche potesse prendere fuoco da un momento all'altro.

...

E così passarono altre due ore senza che niente cambiasse, a parte lo stomaco di Kagami che iniziò a brontolare non molto elegantemente, Aomine che sembrava essere posseduto, ed il suo cellulare che continuava a squillare senza che OVVIAMENTE nessuno rispondesse. 

«Aomine giuro su dio che se non mi levi queste fottutissime manette andrai in bianco per il resto della tua vita» riuscendo finalmente per la seconda volta da cinque ora a farlo voltare e prestargli la massima attenzione.

«NO» fece allarmato Aomine, scattando in piedi per dirtigersi verso Kagami mentre frugava nelle sue tasche per cercare la chiave delle manette, così da poterlo liberare, frugava... frugava... si fermò a pochi passi dal letto alzando lo sguardo incerto per alzare lo sguardo e mostragli un sorrisino sbilenco che non significava nulla di buono.  
«...Aomine, cosa è successo alle chiavi?» fece il rosso fortemente allarmato dall'espressione del suo ragazzo, squotendo appena i polsi così da far tintinnare le catene contro la testiera del letto in ferro.  
«Perse?» fece il ragzzo dai capelli blu scuotendo appena le spalle e tirando fuori le mani dalle tasche portandosi dietro anche la stoffa interna per far vedere che era decisamente vuote... ed in quel momento tuto il palazzo se non tutta Tokyo sentì la pazienza del rosso sgretolarsi, con un urlo fuorioso. «AOMINEEEEEEEEEE.........»

Ovviamente avevano dovuto chiamare un fabbro per poter uscire da quella situazione, dato che quelle usate erano le manette di ordinanza di Aomine e non di quelle idote da giochetti erotici, diventando così il nuovo pettegolezzo delle vecchie e non che vivevano nel loro stesso palazzo, e di tutti quelli che quel giorno fatidico lo avevano sentito strillare ed imprecare di castrare il suo ragazzo... in poche parole la sua vita era diventato un inferno, e poi era tornato nuovamente a chiedersi, perchè amasse così tanto quell'idiota che ora era costretto a dormire sul divano, e che nonostante tutto ogni notte credendo che il rosso fosse addormentato si infilava nel loro letto, abbracciadolo come se fosse una specie di ancora di salvezza, già ancora non capiva perchè lo amava, o forse si?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito, e come saranno tutte le storie in questa raccolta idiota, non è betata ed ho anche paura che i pg sia un tantino OOC ed in caso chiedo perdono. Comunque un Kudos, un commento, un qualsiasi segnale che vi è piaciuta che faccio altamente cagare e che è meglio che lascio perdere la scrittura datemelo vi prego ç__ç


	4. Light the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prendetevela con questo adorabile anon ed il suo prompt: http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/80061609081/aokaga-au-where-kagami-is-paralyzed-due-to-his
> 
>  
> 
> Rated: PG  
> Genre: Idiota  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**04\. Light the Light**  


  


Non credeva che sarebbe arrivato a tanto, non credeva che la sua vita sarebbe stata distrutta da un semplice infortunio, uno di quelli che in teoria dovrebbe bloccarti al massimo un mese, ed invece lui era li bloccato per sempre. Paralizzato dalla vita in giù. Un uccello a cui avevano tagliato le ali e che ora poteva guardare il suo amato cielo rimpiangendo quello che era stato e quello che sarebbe potuto essere.  
E poi dicono che il destino non è crudele nelle sue scelte, perchè per ironia, proprio uno come lui che non riusciva a stare fermo, che aveva il fuoco a scorrergli nelle vene ed il basket come sola ed unica cosa a girargli per la testa, lui bakagami era li su un letto di ospedale, con quelle gambe inutili che ora non sentiva neanche più e che sembravano appartenere ad un estraneo.

Era li solo, dopo che tutti i membri del suo team, vecchi e nuovi erano venuti a trovarlo, anche quei pazzi della GoM era passati,ognuno lasciando qualcosa. Midorima con i suoi stupidi oggetti fortunati era venuto a lasciare un picolo pupazzetto a forma di leone decretando che era il suo oggetto fortunato del giorno per poi uscirsene borbottando qualche parola incomprensibile, poi era passatopure Kise che come un uragano aveva portato fiori, cioccolatini ed una rivista decretando che c'erano le sue ultime foto che mi avrebbero tenuto compagnia, poi Murasakibara insieme ad Akashi che erano venuti con una busta piena di dolci da parte del gigante, ed una bella chiacchierata da parte del piccoletto. Tutti... tranne uno, anche Momoi era passata scusandosi per la mancanza di delicatezza di Aomine, piangendo come se fosse stata lei nelle mie condizioni, così che dovetti anche consolarla, io... che in passato la avevo fatta piangere per mancanza di delicatezza.

Tutto era così surreale, anche quella palla da bball che mi avevano lasciato e che avevono firmato tutti, nessuno escluso... tutti... ed allora mi accorsi che avevo iniziato a piangere perchè piccole gocce iniziaro a cadere ritmicamente sulla superfice arancione e ruvida che mi era così familiare scivolando lentamente lungo la sua superfice, quella superfice che mi era stata negata per sempre e che non avrei più potuto sentire. Così preso dalla frustrazione lancia con forza la palla contro il muro opposto, facendola rimbalzare, mi staccai tutti i cavetti e tubicini che avevo addosso, spinsi i due pesi morti che avevo come gambe giù dal letto e mi alzai crollando miseramente in terra giusto nel momento in cui la palla che avevo lanciato poco prima non tornò rotolando davanti a me, quasi a prendermi in giro, e a ricordarmi quanto fossi patetico.

Non so quanto tempo rimasi in quella condizione, completamente steso in terra ad abbracciare la palla come fosse la mia ultima ancora di salvezza, con le lacrime che ormai iniziavano ad asciugarsi sul mio viso. Ma quando sentii la sua voce così dannatamente familiare chiamare il mio nome alzai appena lo sguardo e ricominciai a piangere, perchè tutta la realtà tornò a colpirmi come un macigno. Niente più 1on1, niente più interi pomeriggi spesi a correre per il campo dietro quella palla che ci aveva avvicinato ed in qualche modo reso più che amici. Niente più.  
Mi sentii sollevare delicatamente nonostante non fossi la persona più leggera al mondo, e riposare sul letto, con Aomine che si sedette accanto a me sul pezzetto di materasso che rimaneva libero, così da potermi abbracciare ed in qualche modo con la sua sola presenza rassicurarmi che in un qualche modo sarei potuto uscire da quel buco nero che stava rischiando di inghiottirmi, quel buco nero che...  
 **«Sai esiste sempre il basket su carrozzella»** fece lui con tono titubante ma altrettanto serio, che mi costrinse a staccarmi appena per poterlo vedere in faccia **«si beh sai non devi abbandonare il basket, puoi sempre continuare a giocare»** fece imbarazzato guardando appena verso la finestra per non incontrare il mio sguardo, così seriamente gli andai a posare entrambe le mani sul volto elo feci girare nuovamente verso di me. **«Ti sei documentato vero?»** feci iniziando a mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle ( _non era venuto insieme al suo gruppetto, nessuno aveva voluto dire niente su Aomine a parte Momoi e tutti così fiduciosi_ ), per ricevere un leggero cenno affermativo con la testa **«grazie»** feci e chiusi la distanza che ci separava andando a posare delicatamente le mie labbra sulle sue **«grazie»** feci nuovamente andando aposare la fronte sulla sua spalla per ricominciare a piangere, perchè in fondo come aveva detto lui, non era finita, anzi poteva solo iniziare una nuova avventura dovevo solo abituarmi all'idea... solo abituarmi e niente più. Perchè la volontà non mi mancava e con Aomine al mio fianco avrei potuto farcela di sicuro, in fondo era diventato la mia luce e senza di lui avrei solo vissuto nell'oscurità di quel brutto scherzo del destino.


	5. Under the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparatemi vi prego, il finale è un pò tagliato ma stava diventando un pò troppo lungo poi se mi girerà ne scriverò un seguito
> 
>  
> 
> Rated: PG  
> Genre: Idiota,Fluffy... forse  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**05\. Under the Rain**  


  


Pioveva... no, pioggia era veramente troppo poco per definire il diluvio che in quel momento stava venendo giù, riducendo tutto il panorama ad un unico ed indistinto quadro, dove il grigio regnava sovrano, le loro divise scolastiche erano zuppe e probabilmente anche il contenuto delle loro borse non era messo meglio, e dove LUI era disgraziatamente bloccato sotto la tettoia di un cinema chiuso ad aspettare che spiovesse con Aomine fucking Daiki, a pochi centimetri di distanza che annoiato aveva un dito infilato nell'orecchio a pulirselo come se nulla fosse, per poi esaminare quello che aveva tirato fuori.  
Storsi appena il naso in disappunto per essere finito in quella dannatissima posizione, con la persona che che avrei preferito evitare più di tutte, ma doveva adattarsi in fondo non si erano più a prese a male parole da un bel pò di tempo, certo continuavano a punzecchiarsi a vicenda, a trovare un qualsiasi spunto per far saltare i nervi all'altro ma tutto sommato la loro era diventata quasi una situazione tollerabile, in poche parole erano passati da solo rivali a conoscenti/rivali. Un enorme passo avanti conoscendo le loro personalità.  
Comunque quel silenzio irreale che si era creato in quel momento era diventao veramente pesante, così decise di allegerirlo o almeno provarci con una conversazione casuale... **«Perchè cavolo mi hai seguito dato che casa tua è dalla parte opposta...»** ok forse non era un buon modo per iniziare una conversazione, ma era decisamente infastidito da tutta la situazione e sopratutto stava decisamente iniziando a congelare, con l'acqua che aveva impreganto la giacca della divisa che ora stava passando pesantemente attraverso la maglia che aveva sotto **«...ma sopratutto perchè sei qui, quando anche la tua scuola è dalla parte opposta!!!»** concluse decisamente scattando per girarsi verso Aomine che continuava ad ignorarlo, per girare solo appena lo sguardo annoiato e far scivolare il suo sguardo lungo la sua figura, per rispondere con una leggera scrollata di spalle. **«Perchè mi andava»**

Kagami dopo quella risposta chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a massaggiarsi l'attaccatura del naso, cercando di calmarsi, ma come era facilmente intuibile probabilmente dal fumo che gli usciva dalla testa... **«cerca di sforzare troppo quelle poche rotelle che hai nel cervello»** gli arrivò alle orecchie QUELLA voce e scattò definitivamente andando ad afferrare Aomine per la cravatta così da tirarlo verso di sè e far quasi toccare i loro nasi, iniziando ad urlargli contro frasi senza senso, solo insulti fino a che non si accorse che lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo era puntato non nei suoi occhi ma sulle sue labbra, e che una strana luce li illuminava...  
 **«Aomine?»** fece giusto qualche secondo prima di vedere, o meglio di sentire le sue labbra catturate da quelle dell'altro, labbra così soffici nonostante appartenessero ad un altro uomo, labbra così... wait...

Spalancò velocemente gli occhi che non si rese conto neanche di aver chiuso e spinse Aomine con foza finendo lui stesso con il sedere a terra e sotto la pioggia che non aveva smesso di cadere neanche per un minuto, anzi che sembrava aver aumentato la sua potenza oscurando maggiormente anche il cielo che ormai non sembrava neache più giorno, ma quasi notte inoltrata.  
 **«Che diavolo...»** fece guardandolo incredulo di quello che era appena successo ed ancora più incrdulo di se stesso, dato che sembrava aver decisamente gradito quel bacio secondo come aveva risposto il suo corpo -ed Aomine sembrava averlo capito decisamente troppo in fretta- visto il leggero sorrisetto che gli adornava il volto.

Scrollò la testa, si alzò velocemente da terra e corse, corse più veloce che poteva sotto la pioggia fregandosene degli sguardi e dei commentini che sentiva distrattamente arrivargli alle orecchie ogni volta che sbatteva contro qualcuno. Ma sinceramente non importava, non importava nulla se non arruvare velocemente a casa e dimenticare tutto quello che era successo e magari cancellare il nome Aomine Daiki dalla lista delle persone con cui sarebbe dovuto venire in contatto nel prossimo futuro.


	6. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ero in una roll poco fa e l'ho scritta in meno di mezz'ora ma quando l'idea arriva meglio non lasciarla fuggire. Titolo casuale, che non avevo idea di come intitolarla
> 
>  
> 
> Rated: PG  
> Genre: Idiota, Fluffy... forse  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**06\. Me and You**  


  


La prima volta era stato un enorme errore, trasportati dalla libido, dall'adrenalina di un 1on1 e sopratutto da tanto alcool che per colpa di una certa persona era finito nel mio frigo. Un atto sporco, nel vero sens dela parola, con solo olio per cucinare come lubrificante, nessun condom e sopratutto sul pavimento della cucina.

La seconda volta era stata solo la libido di due adolescenti con gli ormoni a mille, che si lasciano trasportare da un porno visto distrattamente in tv e dalle temperature troppo alte per pensare lontamente alle possibili conseguenze.

La terza c'è testa dietro anche se si vuole pensare che è solo per sesso. Perchè non può essere per nient'altro in fondo un ragazzo con un altro ragazzo è totalmente sbagliato eppure una voce nella testa ti dice che non è sbagliato che c'è dell'altro, ma te la metti a tacere, la elimini e prosegui normalmente con la tua vita intervallata da questi incontri e da quelle parole che escono dalla sua bocca, quelle parole che non vuoi considerare. Quelle parole che come un martello su un muro stanno scalfendo tutti quei muri che provi a costruire.

**«Kagami-kun»** quella solita voce ti chiama e te, come al solito salti preso completamente alla sprovvista.  
 **«Dannazione Kuroko, avverti in qualche modo... anche perchè sono sicuro che prima o poi mi farai venire un infarto»** fai tenendo una mano stretta all'altezza del cuore, perchè danazione non ti abituerai mai alla sua scarsa presenza.  
Fai un respiro profondo e continui a fare quello che stavi facendo, cambiarti. Quando la sua mano gelida, si perchè è dannatamente gelida ti tocca sulla spalla facendoti girare. **«Aomine-kun ha lasciato il segno»** fa con la solita espressione nonostante nei suoi occhi riesca a scorgere un minimo di malizia.  
 **«Di che diavolo stai parlando?»** fai te spostandoti agli specchi per controlare il punto che ti è stato indicato, e li vedi un bel marchio rossastro, ed un altro un poco più in basso con il chiaro segno di denti. **«Dannazione»** fai passando delicatamente le dita sul contorno del segno, per poi andare a metterti la maglia e chiudere l'armadieto per poi uscire di corsa con la borsa gettata sulle spalle.

Arrivi a casa di corsa sapendo già di trovarlo li, magari steso sul divano come se fosse lui il padrone di casa. Lo sai con certezza perchè gli hai dato TU una copia delle chiavi di casa. Cosa di cui ora inizi a pentirti, perchè tutto quello che sta succendendo sta prendendo decisamente pieghe di cui non riesci più a prendere il controllo. Arrivi con una sola idea in testa, che tutto quello debba finire, il più velocemente possibile perchè non vuoi soffrire, non vuoi essere lasciato solo ancora, non vuoi che le persone intorno a te ti guardino strano, non vuoi affrontare i giudizi che possono sorgere da quella relazione... già, relazione...  
Entri in casa con foga sbattendoti la porta alle spalle, e come previsto lo trovi li, steso sul divano con la tv accesa su una partita di basket qualsiasi, un magazine aperto a coprirgli il volto ed un braccio penzolare pigramente dal divano troppo piccolo per la sua stazza.  
A grandi passi arrivi al suo fianco e levi in malo modo la rivista dal suo volto, per gettarla in un angolo, gli infili una mano nelle tasche a cercare la chiave e solo in quel momento vedi che finalmente apre gli occhi guardantoni stranamente.  
 **«Bakagami che diavolo...»** fa, con voce impastata dal sonno, ma tu lo interrompi facendolo cadere sul pavimento così da svegliarlo completamente.  
 **«Fuori da casa mia e non tornare più»** fai secco indicando la porta, ma lui no, non muove un singolo muscolo ed anzi vedi che inizia ad incazzarsi perchè è stato svegliato in malo modo.  
 **«Sei impazzito tutto d'un colpo, che diavolo vuoi da me?!»** fa stizzito alzandosi finalmente in piedi così da guardarti negli occhi, per andare ad infilare una mano tra i tuoi capelli e tirarli leggermente di lato.  
 **«Non sono tuo, non puoi lasciarmi segni sul corpo, non ne hai il dirito!» fai strillando, fregandotene che i vicini possano sentire, per andare a staccare con forza la sua mano dai tuoi capelli storcendo appena il naso quando anche alcuni fili rossi vengono via a causa della poca delicatezza, ed allora vedi qualcosa scattare nel suo sguardo.  
** E tutto quello che succede dopo, è così veloce che non haiil tempo materiale per reagire.  
Ti ritrovi in terra, con lui seduto sul tuo bacino, le mani strette in una morsa sopra la tua testa e fuoco nei suoi occhi, un fiuoco che fa scattare qualcosa anche dentro di te.  
 **«Tu SEI mio»** afferma in un sibilo, per poi abbassarsi ed andare a mordere il tuo collo per poi leccare delicatamente la parte abusata e spostarsi nuovamente, mormorando ogni volta un " _mio_ " ed allora finalmente capisci, capisci che non era solo un illusione quello che stava crescendo tra di voi, non era solo un sogno che prima o poi si sarebbe infranto. Era la realtà, preceduta da un dolce risveglio.  
 **«Aomine»** fai con voce più dolce inarcando appena la schiena, **«Aomine»** ripeti tentativamente, aspettando che il ragazzo che continui a chiamare riesca a sentirti, perchè in quella litania di " _mio, solo mio, non ti lascio, non ti abbandonare_ " senti la disperazione e la solitudine che sono anche tuoi, quei sentimenti che ti sono stati così familiari **«scusa»** fai dolcemente, ed in quel momento i yuoi polsi vengono liberati così che le tue mani s vanno ad intrecciare a quegli splendidi e morbidi ciuffi scuri, per potergli far spostare il volto così da baciarlo sulle labbra e fargli capire che non lo lascerai, che non lo abbandonerai mai ma... **«se provi a lasciarmi ti perseguiterò per tutta la vita»** fai ridacchiando appena prima di molargli un colpo in testa, anche per vendicarti di tutti i segni che probabilmente ti avrà lasciato tra collo e spalle... segni che svaniranno materialmente, ma che rimaranno impressi nel suo cuore.


	7. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beccatevi sta piccola drabble angst, stasera mi girava così.
> 
>    
> Rated: PG  
> Genre: Angst, Sad  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**07\. Goodbye**  


  


Forse una pallottola diritta in testa avrebbe fatto meno male di quello a cui aveva appena assistito, la persona che gli aveva rivoltato il mondo, che era entrato a far parte della sua vita così profondamente che neanche lui riusciva a crederlo, quella persona che inizialmente odiava con tutto il cuore e che ora era diventata tutta la sua vita, era a letto, nella SUA casa con una donna, una fottutissima donna che ansimava sotto di lui come un cavallo. _Disgustoso_.

Lasciò la maniglia della porta che aveva iniziato a stringere con forza per far ricadere la mano sui fianchi e guardarlo, guardarlo dritto negli occhi non vedendo assolutamente nulla, rimorso, rimpianto, nulla, non vedeva nulla se non la sua furia cieca ed a quella diede sfogo.

Completò così la distanza che lo divideva dal letto ed afferrò per una spalla quello che doveva essere il suo ragazzo, sfilandolo praticamente da dentro la donna, con il preservativo ancora a posto, e l'erezione ben sveglia. _Disgustoso._

**«Vestiti»** feci gelido, per poi riportare lo sguardo sulla puttana che mi guardava come se fossi stato io l'intruso in quella stanza **«Tu puttana fuori da casa mia o non rivedrai più la luce del giorno»** e probabilmente la mia voce, o probabilmente il mio aspetto se non entrambi la fecero scattare in piedi come se avesse avuto una molla sotto il sedere, e correre in giro per la stanza a recuperare i vestiti che giacevano un pò ovunque.  
Non la guardai neanche in volto quando uscì velocemente dalla stanza girandosi indietro impaurita, ma aspettai " _pazientemente_ " che la porta di ingresso si chiudesse prima di muovermi nuovamente.  
Così appena il click distintivo della porta che si chiudeva risuonò nell'appartamento silenzioso, mi girai verso l'altro ragazzo nella stanza. 

**«Come diavolo hai potuto farmi questo Aomine»** feci con voce rotta dalla rabbia e dalla tristezza di essere stato tradito a quel modo e sopratutto dentro casa mia, lasciando finalmente cadere tutta quella maschera che avevo dovuto tenere per la donnaccia, per quell'essere che mi aveva rovinato tutto... distruggendomi la vita, o almeno quella che credevo di essermi costruito. _Ingenuo._

Con la mano destra mi andai a spostare alcuni capelli dal volto, per poi tornare a guardare quello che ERA stato il mio ragazzo, che continuava a rimanere in silenzio ed a fissarmi con quella sua aria sempre incazzata, piena di superbia e... così sua, così dannatamente insopportabile.

Mi girai e feci un paio di passi per raggiungere la porta della mia camera. **«Esco»** decretai serio e con un gelo nella voce che non credevo di poter tenere ancora a lungo prima di crollare definitivamente **«hai tempo un ora, quando torno non voglio più vederti in questa casa e non voglio più vedere niente che ti appartenga. Ora vedi di sparire dalla mia vita. Per sempre.»**  
Detto quello, non mi girai neanche ed uscii deciso da quella stanza dove l'odore di sesso era ancora forte e pungente, scappai verso dove non ne avevo la minima idea, sapevo solo che doveva essere il più lontano possibile da LUI e da quella camera prima di commettere un qualsiasi atto decisamente meno civile e rompergli qualcosa.

Tutto finiva, come tutto era iniziato, in un istante, come un uragano stravolgendoti la vita. Forse era proprio di quello che aveva bisogno per decidere finalmente sulla sua vita, e quello fece una volta che i suoi piedi lo portarono in quel campo da streetball dove si erano incontrati per la prima volta. La sua vita non era più in giappone, ora ne era sicuro, sarebbe tornato in america come i suoi genitori più e più volte gli avevano chiesto. Così avrebbe potuto ricominciare una nuova vita e magari dimenticare il bastardo che gli aveva spezzato il cuore, e che credeva di amare.


	8. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beccatevi quest'altra piccola drabble angst.  
> Rated: PG  
> Genre: Angst, Sad, Character Death  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**08\. New Beginning**  


  


Immagina sia solo un brutto sogno, uno di quelli da cui vorresti svegliarti il più velocemente possibile e dimenticare. Dimenticare quello che hai visto, passato, sentito. Uno di quelli che ti lasciano un segno ben marcato nell'anima, ora pensa se quello non fosse un sogno ma la realtà.  
Quella realtà che ti inghiotte e non ti lascia più andare. Una realtà marcia dove non vedi nessuna via di scampo... beh, benvenuto nel mio mondo.

Un nuovo giorno da portare avanti, un giorno che si sarebbe trascinato lasciando dietro di se ricordi sfocati. Un nuovo giorno senza di lui e del suo sorriso contagioso.

Quanto era passato da quando era morto in quello stupidissimo incidente?   
Perchè diciamocelo, morire fuori servizio, per uno che di professione fa il pompiere è dannatamente stupido, fermandosi per strada per non investire un misero gatto... seriamente è una cosa idiota.   
Avresti potuto tranquillamente evitarlo con la macchina muovendo quel fottuto volante, ma te no, il tuo dannatissimo cuore d'oro, ti ha detto di fermarti ed attraversare la strada per soccorrere quell'inutile palla di pelo. No... non è colpa del gatto.... no, è colpa di quel fottuto stronzo al volante, quello che credeva di essere su una pista di formula uno, perchè intanto è una strada con poco traffico diceva lui, non mi aspettavo ci fosse qualcuno continuava a dire lui... brucia all'inferno e muori dolorosamente gli urlavo io durante il processo, parole, parole e parole che non lo avrebbero riportato in vita, che non avrebbero riportato quel bel sorriso da me. Parole vuote che mi avevano lasciato con il cuore a pezzi, una casa vuota ed un piccolo gatto che era riuscito stranamente a salvarsi.  
Quella piccola palletta di pelo che continuava a miagolare imperterrita e a guardarmi con quegli occhioni rossi... rossi come i tuoi, quel pelo arruffato che sembrava ricordare quello di una tigre, curioso.  
 **«Taiga...»** lo chiamo muovendo appena la mano, per vederlo avvicinare curiosamente ed annusarmi la mano prima di dargli una piccola leccata con quella linguetta ruvida e calda. **«...tieni»** faccio poggiando a terra la ciotola con il cibo che avevo nell'altra mano. E lui velocemente ci si tuffa praticamente dentro con due zampe, iniziando ad ingurgitare tutto creando il caos intorno a se, ed io sorrido, per la prima volta dopo tre mesi sorrido nuovamente, stanco e tirato, ma sorrido nuovamente ed è talmente strano sentir tirare nuovamente quei muscoli facciali che non ricordavo neanche esistessero.  
Sorrido e mi alzo dirigendomi alla finestra del nostro appartamento... del TUO appartamento, che in un modo o nell'altro avevo fatto anche mio, con tuo enorme dispiacere. Apro la porta scorrevole che da sul piccolo terrazzino e mi affaccio appena guardando in basso le ultime persone che girano pigramente per la città a quell'ora di notte e sinceramente non so più se andare avanti in quel limbo o farla veramente finita con tutto e tutti. Anche se so bene quale sarebbe la tua risposta, prima di tutto mi prenderesti a schiaffi, se non a pugni e secondo a parolacce del genere... " _Aho e bla bla..._ » iniziando a parlare a raffica, ed io ovviamente starei li a fare finta di sentirti muovendo ogni tanto la testa giusto per farti capire che seguo, anche se in realtà non seguo minimamente ma osservo solamente le tue labbra così baciabili muoversi.. quelle labbra che mi mancano tanto e... un nuovo miagolio ed uno strusciarsi morbido sulle mie gambe scoperte mi fa abbassare lo sguardo e sorridere nuovamente.  
 **«Già finito piccolo disgraziato?»** faccio abbassandomi appena per grattargli appena con il dito sotto il mento e come risposta ricevo solo un piccolo brontolio, così mi alzo prendendolo con me e rientrò in casa chiudendomi la porta alle spalle e riposando il gatto per terra.  
«Tranquillo piccoletto non ti lascio da solo» faccio fissando dolcemente quegli occhioni che mi guardano curiosamente prima di girarsi e sparire dietro al divano lasciando intravedere solo una coda dritta muoversi in direzione delle stanze.

Sapete alcune volte credo che quella piccola bestiolina in qualche modo mi protegga dalla mia testa, e che in qualche modo sia legata a Kagami, in un modo probabilmente un pò distorto che di certo non mi farà svegliare da questo incubo e magari ritrovarmi Kagami in cucina a muoversi tranquillamente muovendo pentole e tegami. No, non mi sveglierò mai, ma magari quella piccola compagnia potrà far diventare i miei giorni meno scuri e magari con una piccola luce alla fine di questo tunnel.


	9. Yoshiwara Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed ancora angst ma questa volta con uno strano svolto. E si, se conoscete quella canzone avete capito a cosa mi riferisco, se non a conoscete fatevi una cultura.  
> Rated: R18 (solo per la morte del pg)  
> Genre: Angst, Sad, Character Death  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**09\. Yoshiwara Lament**  


  


Forse non era proprio destinato ad uscire da quel bordello, e forse era veramente ora che abbandonasse ogni più piccola speranza che ancora covava nel profondo del suo cuore. In fondo il debito che aveva era tropppo grande, ed anche lavorando ogni singola notte vendendo il suo corpo al miglio offerente non sarebbe servito. L'unico modo che aveva di uscire da quella vita era morire, se di vecchiaia o cercando di scappare era solo una sua scelta.

Ma da quando lo aveva conosciuto, da quando quel dannato bastardo era entrato nella sua vita tutto era cambiato, notte dopo notte era riuscito a stravolgerla e a distruggere quei muri che si era riuscito a costruire per restare staccato da quello che gli succedeva, da tutto quello che il suo corpo doveva sopportare.  
Ma lui no, dannato, odioso e fottutamente invadente Aomine. Gah.  
Era stato un cancro che lentamente si era espanso nel suo corpo, una malattia che era andata prima a colpire il suo cervello facendogli rifiutare i clienti migliori, quelli che pagavano grandi somme, ma anche quelli che dopo una notte di sesso lo lasciavano con lividi, bruciature e graffi vari, poi questa malattia aveva invaso il suo cuore facendolo battere più veloce ogni volta che sentiva il suo nome, ogni volta quello strano colore di capelli o che quella voce arrivava alle sue orecchie facendolo sorridere nuovamente.  
Quella voce che sussurrandogli nuovamente quella parola " _libertà_ " lo aveva fatto sperare, gli aveva instillato nuovamente quella speranza che ormai credeva completamente estinta.

Non capiva perchè quella persona così diversa eppure così simile a lui avesse tutto quel potere eppure riusciva a fargli fare cose che non credeva più di poter fare istillando nuovamente delle passioni estinte, rivoltandogliele contro... dettaglio che lo rovinò con il proprietario della casa dove era costretto a lavorare, ma ora non gli importava proprio niente, finalmente poteva sorridere e pensare un pò a se, senza doversi nascondere dietro strati e strati di trucco, finte ciocche di capelli e kimono così dannatamente pesanti da impedirgli alcune volte di camminare in maniera decente.

I giorni passavano, così come le stagioni si avvicendavano lente e costanti nel loro scorrere, e così come le stagioni anche il suo amore, si perchè quello che provava era amore per quel ragazzo che gli aveva dato nuova vita e che ora con lui cercava di organizzare la fuga da quel mondo e da quella città che iniziava decisamente a stargli stretta, quella città che non era più sua e che non lo sarebbe più stata.

Tutto era stato organizzato nei minimi dettagli, tutto sarebbe dovuto filare liscio, ma ovviamente il tempo non si può contrastare e così un violento acquazzone si abbattè sulle piccole case di legno costringendolo a rimanere al chiuso... costringendolo... ma no, lui doveva, lui VOLEVA fuggire, e così prese la decisione che probabilmente portò alla fine di tutto. Con un semplice kimono estivo e dei sandali leggeri che rubò ad un servitore si mise a correre tra le stradine, sperando di aver seminato gli scagnozzi del padrone, sperando di aver depistato quei dannati mastini che continuavano a seguirlo come ombre, ne era sicuro.  
Così una volta arrivato a destinazione rallentò il passo ed iniziò a guardarsi intorno sperando di vederlo, sperando che non lo avese abbandonato e che... i suoi occhi caddero su una figura scura appena nascosta da alcuni rami, la sua figura, così mi mossi nuovamente, ma lui si mosse più velocemente con uno sguardo terrorizzato in volto e poi sentii solo un urlo, il suo e tutto divenne caos.  
Non capii bene cosa successe, lo vidi solo stringermi forte così da perdere l'equilibrio e farmi finire in terra insieme a lui che ancora mi stringeve forte. Non riuscii a connetere per alcuni secondi o minuti, sentivo solo il rumore della pioggia che cadeva, i tuoni in lontananza ed uno strano calore che mi si irradiava sul petto, così non sentendolo muovere feci scivolare leggermente le mani sulla sua schiena così da squoterlo, ma le mie dita vennero in contatto con quella che sembrava essere una lama spuntargli dalla schiena, una lama e... strillai, o almeno credetti di strillare, provai a muovermi ma non riuscii a muovermi di un millimetro. Sentii solo qualcosa di freddo al petto ed allora capii cosa era successo. La spada era fin troppo calcata in profondità per aver solo perito Aomine, doveva aver trapassato anche me, solo che da bravo idiota o Bakagami come gli piaceva chiamarmi ci arrivai decisamente troppo tardi, ma forse era meglio in fondo a quel modo sarei stato veramente libero, l'unico rimpianto era stato strappare ad una lunga vita che poteva essere di gioie Daiki. Già l'unico rimpianto...

\---

Scattai seduto, le lacrime agli occhi ed iniziai a guardarmi intorno cercando di mettere a fuoco il luogo dove mi trovavo, e quello che vidi fece scendere come una grande ondata di sicurezza e calma profondo sul mio corpo facendomi calmare definitivamente, anche se continuai a tremare appena con i residui del'incubo ancora nella mente ben vividi.  
Continuai a guardarmi intorno quando i miei occhi caddero su una dannata testa che dormiva profondamente, _o così almeno credevo_ , accanto a me.  
 **«Ohy Bakagami.... incubo?»** fece quella voce che avevo iniziato ad adorare, impastata dal sonno ed ovattata dal cuscino su cui quelle morbide labbra posavano.  
 **«Si, ma ora è tutto ok, tu sei qui, io sono qui e non è successo nulla»** feci sorridendo appena per abbassarmi ed andargli a baciare la fronte, dato che nel frattempo si era girato appena così da aprire gli occhi e fissarmi scettico. **«Non è niente tranquillo»** feci andando apassargli le mani tra i capelli, per sentirmele bloccate quasi subito.  
 **«Vieni qui...»** fece sicuro tirandomi appena così da farmi ricadere sul letto e praticamente tra le sue braccia così che mi strinse con forza in quel caldo abbraccio che riusciva a calmarmi sempre.  
Era tutto sudato e non me ne importava niente, perchè era li con me e tutto quello che era successo era solo un brutto incubo, un incubo dannatamente reale.  



	10. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come trasformare una cosa microscopica che era nata come fluff (http://panna-acida.tumblr.com/post/87817512905/i-love-the-way-you-make-me-feel-even-when-youre) in angst  
> Rated: R18 (per la morte più che altro)  
> Genere: Angst, Sad, Character Death  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**10\. Liar**  


  


_Amo come mi fai sentire, anche quando non sei qui con me... ed è per questo che sei la mia anima perduta, il mio sole, il mio tutto. La mia vita senza di te è incompleta Kagami, per cui per favore lascia che vegli su ti te anche qundo non stai guardando.  
Aomine._

\-----

Era rimasto solo quel piccolo foglio di carta che continuava a stringere in mano. Tutto quello che riguardava la loro relazione era andato letteralmente in fumo, bruciato, carbonizzato, come la persona che aveva lasciato quel piccolo messaggio per il loro primo anno insieme, una persona che lo aveva mato, una persona che lo aveva odiato, una persona che era entrata a far parte della sua vita a piccoli passi e che ora che ne era uscita aveva lasciato un vuoto, un buco nero che era impossibile riempire.  
Tutti intorno a lui cercavano di trascinarlo nuovamente alla vita, tutti avevano cercato nell'ultimo mese di dargli nuovamente un motivo per vivere, ma quel motivo sembrava definitivamente sparito, e così lentamente quelli che credeva amici avevano iniziato ad abbandonarlo, tutti trannel Kuroko che imperterrito lo andava a trovare almeno una volta al giorno nel suo appartamento temporaneo. Dove tutta la sua vita passata rimaneva impacchettata, con quel leggero odore di bruciato ad accompagnarla. Tutta la sua vita chiusa in 3 scatole... 

**«Kagami-kun per favore mangia almeno qualcosa»** fece nuovamente Kuroko lasciando sul tavolino un nuovo pacco di hamburger presi al solito MajiBurger, ma niente, ogni volta che mordeva uno di quei panini riusciva solo a rivomitarlo dopo appena cinque minuti, tutto quello che provava a far entrare veniva regolarmente respinto, tutto...  
 **«Kagami perfavore, prova almeno a maniare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per favore»** e con quell'ultima supplica l'altro ragazzo uscì nuovamente lanciando un ultimo sguardo ormai rassegnato dietro di se, lasciandolo nel silenzio interrotto solo dal leggero ronzio proveniente dagli elettrodomestici.  
Si alzò dalla sedia che aveva occupato e barcollando andò a sbattere contro uno degli scatoloni facendolo rovinosamente cadere in terra rivelandone il contenuto. La pistola di ordinanza di Aomine, il suo distintivo ancora nuovo, immacolato che gli era stato dato giusto qualche giorno prima dell'incidente, quella pistola che ora aveva in mano senza neanche che si era reso conto di averla presa, quel pezzo di metallo che ora pesava e che sembrava chiamarlo quasi languidamente, perchè se avesse premuto quel grilletto avrebbe potuto rivederlo, avrebbe potuto stare nuovamente con lui e questa volta per sempre.

Il freddo metallo sulla sua tempia destra, il dito fermo sul grilletto, un respiro profondo e una leggera pressione poi il nulla.

Quando più tardi trovarono il corpo di Kagami in un bagno di sangue, sul tavolino trovarono due piccoli foglietti, uno stropicciato con le ultime parole di Aomine e l'altro scritto in rosso...

\-----

_Sai Aomine sei un bugiardo, sei un dannatissimo bugiardo. Te ne sei andato e mi hai lasciato qui da solo a soffrire perchè hai voluto fare l'eroe, ma in fondo ti amo anche per questo. Tranquillo presto sarò nuovamente da te così potrò fartela pagare cara per tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare e sta sicuro che questa volta non ti lascerò andare più, e ti terrò stretto a me.  
Con amore, Kagami._


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevo le lacrime agli occhi, ma non mi andava di cercare roba angst e così ho scritto una cosetta. dite buonasera alla mia mente malata!  
> Rated: R18 (per la morte più che altro)  
> Genere: Angst, Sad, Character Death  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**11\. Nightmare**  


  


Era stato solo un sogno, ne era sicuro perchè si era guardato intorno ed aveva trovato tutto come lo aveva lasciato la sera prima. L'anello sul comodino accanto al cellulare, e Aomine avvinghiato alla sua vita con una presa ferma e solida a non volerlo mollare.  
Si, era tutto reale. Eppure quella sensazione di definitivo che aveva provato, il dolore... erano sembrati fin troppo reali, così per cercare di calmarsi decise di alzarsi ed andare a prendere da mangiare in cucina, ma con il suuo ragazzo praticamente incollato al suo corpo era difficile muoversi, cavolo era difficile pure respirare a causa del caldo esterno e del calore corporeo emanato dall'altro, così con enorme pazienza riuscì a scollarsi Aomine di dosso, ed alzarsi per dirigersi verso il frigorifero.

Nel suo piccolo tragitto non aveva avuto bisogno di accendere nessuna luce, perchè già la lebile luce della luna piena che filtrava dentro la casa, ed il fatto che quella fosse casa sua, riusciva a muoversi perfettamente, anche ad occhi chiusi. Ma ora davanti al frigo, e quella luce bianca che ne usciva sentiva che qualcosa non adava, lo percepiva chiaramente, quasi il suo sogno non fosse finito, quasi...  
 **«Ohy bakagami...»** e la sua voce lo riportò alla realtà. Si girò così verso la figura dell'altro ragazzo che stava in piedi vicino l'entrata della cucina con una mano tra i capelli ed un altra sulla pancia a grattarsi, mentre sbadigliava come se non ci fosse stato un domani, e quella vista riuscì giusto per qualche minuto a far sparire quella brutta sensazione che sembrava non volerlo abbandonare  
 **«...perchè non sei a letto?»** fece Aomine avvicinandosi con passo instabile verso il rosso, per boi buttargli le braccia intorno alla vita e posare la sua testa nell'incavo tra collo e spalla, iniziando a strusciarcici come fosse stato un gatto in cerca di calore.  
 **«Avevo sete Aho...»** feci piano andando a girare appena la testa così da posargli un leggero bacio tra i capelli leggermente arruffati, per passarci appena il naso e respirare quel profumo che riusciva a calmarmi, quel profumo tutto suo, e sorrisi.  
 **«...torna a letto che ora ti raggiungo»** dissi andando a scompigliargli appena i capelli, per poi tornare a guardare dentro il frigo dove stavo per prelevare una bottiglia di acqua quando la sua voce mi giunse direttamente nell'orecchio, chiara e limpida.  
 **«No»** **«Uhm?»** mi girai nel suo abbraccio che nel frattempo era diventato più forte, e cercai di guardarlo in faccia, perchè nel mio muovermi Aomine aveva solo spostato il volto da una spalla all'altra così da accomodarsi nella posizione precedente anche se con me di fronte. Allora sospirai pensantemente andandogli a prendere le mani per farmele staccare di dosso, dato che la sua presa iniziava anche a fare male.  
 **«Cosa sei un bambino piccolo che non riesce a dormire?»** feci scherzandonci su, continuando a divincolarmi dalla sua stretta, che sembrava essere di ferro.

Aspettai in silenzio, attendendo una sua risposta, una qualsiasi al fatto che lo avessi preso in giro, ma invece niente, non arrivò nulla a parte il suo fiato caldo che stava sul collo. Aspettai, ed aspettai, pensando che si fosse addirittura addormentato in piedi ad un certo punto, ma quando lo sentii finalmente staccare un braccio dalla mia vita e un forte dolore provenire dall stesso punto che fino a qualche secondo prima era avvolto da quel familiare calore.  
Un forte dolore e qualcosa di caldo colarmi lungo la schiena per andare a bagnare i boxer che avevo addosso, così curioso portai una mano dietro facendo risalire lamano lungo il percorso del liquido che sentivo colarmi addosso, lo seguii lentamente e alla fine della loro corsa le mie dita trovarono una lama che usciva di pochi centimetri dalla mia schiena, alzai così lo sguardo che non mi accorsi neanche di aver abbassato ed a quel punto vidi uno strano bagliore nei suoi occhi, una luce che mi fece gelare quel po di sangue mi scorreva nele vene, e a quel punto urlai con tutto quello che avevo...

Mi svegilai di soprassalto continuando ad urlare, con le lacrime che mi scendevano copiose dagli occhi, portai anche le gambe vicino al petto per potermi piegare in avanti ed andarle ad abracciare,ma una voce, la SUA voce, mi fece scattare ed allontanare freneticamente dal ragazzo che amavo e che mi aveva tradito, dal ragazzo che ora mi guardava con un espressione ferita, ma che nonostante tutto aveva le braccia aperte ed aspettava che io mi calmassi che tornassi in me che... e a quel punto crollai, carponi ritornai lentemente da lui e lo abbracciai. Ascolando il battito del suo cuore, e le sue dolci parole che mi chiedevano scusa che continuavano a rassicurarmi, che era stato solo un brutto sogno e che non era successo nulla, e che era tutta colpa sua e che non avrebbe dovuto farmi vedere certi film sapendo le mie paure, ma non si aspettava di certo che continuassi ad avere incubi anche nei giorni successivi... continuava e continuava, con la sua dolce voce a cullarmi nuovamente nel mondo dei sogni dove sapevo che questa volta non avrei trovato incubi ad attendermi.

\-----

**«Finalmente»** mormorò l'altro ragazzo facendo scivolare appena il suo fidanzato nuovamente sotto le coperte, per poi girarsi appena ed andare a controllare nella sua borsa ( _che aveva portato in camera e sistemato vicino al letto_ ) se fosse tutto come lo aveva lasciato, se per caso il rosso non lo avesse scoperto, se... ma lo trovò li, tutto ordinato come doveva essere, neanche un granello di polvere fuori posto. La sua lama scintillate, che emanava quella piccola luce riflessa dalla luna, che sembrava quasi chiamarlo, quella luce che lo avrebbe riportato li, dove era più a suo agio, quella luce che era diventata tutto da quando la aveva conosciuta, quella luce che probabilmente avrebbe rovinato tutto, ma che in quel momento gli portava solo enorme gioia. Una gioia immensa che si moltiplicava negli incubi del rosso, quando lo vedeva morire pugnalato alle spalle dalla persona di cui si fidava di più, dalla persona che lo amava così tanto che ogni volta che riusciva si sporcava le labbra con il suo sangue, ma la cosa migliore era la sua espressione tradita, quella che gli distorceva il volto quella che era diventata la sua droga preferita... come in un eterno gioco da cui non ci sarebbe stata più uscita. 


	12. Will you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono stata ispirata da questa [gif](https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lq3shfxkE91qmvg97o1_500.gif), e questa volta non è angst, quindi gioite popolo spezzo la serie di cuori spezzati che avevo avviato.. almeno per il momento!!!  
> Rated: PG  
> Genere: Fluffiness e Idiozia? O Insicurezza  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**12\. will You...?**  


  


Seduto come un cretino al tavolo del Maji Burger dopo che Aomine se ne era andato al bagno, continuavo a giocherellare con il tovagliolo piegandolo e ripiegandolo dato che avevo finito tutti i miei Hamburger e voglia di tornare al bancone per ordinarne altri non ne avevo e non sapevo neanche perchè... o forse si?  
Sbuffai appena e presi il mozzicone di matita (che aveva trovato abbandonata in classe) che avevo nella tasca dei pantaloni ed iniziai a disegnare, o meglio fare scarabocchi sul tovagliolino stropicciato che cercai malamente di appiattire, in silenzio scarabbocchiai fino a che non mi accorsi di aver scritto una piccola e breve frase che non capivo minimamente da dove fosse uscita fuori oltretutto, una frase che forse rispecchiava i miei sentimenti, quella continua insicurezza che mi portavo dietro da quando io ed Aomine avevano iniziato quella strana relazione, quel rapporto che non mi sarebbe mai aspettato e che in meno di pochi mesi era quasi diventato tutto nel mio piccolo mondo.  


_"Mi amerai ancora domani mattina?"_

Con il punto interrogativo ricalcato e ricalcato che la carta iniziava quasi a strapparsi sotto la punta arrotondata della matita che impugnavo saldamente in mano. Storsi appena il naso e continuai distrattamente a scarabbocchiare altre idiozie, quando sentì la sua presenza avvicinarsi accartocciai velocemente il pezzettino e lo posai nel mio vassoio cercando di corpirlo con le altre carte, sperando che il mio brusco gesto fosse passato inosservato. Oh quanto lo speravo...  
 **«Ohy Bakagami che fai?»** chiese Aomine sedendosi nuovamente al suo posto per andare a prendere alcune delle patatine rimaste sul suo di vassoio.  
 **«Niente»** feci velocemente, alzandomi **«vado al bagno anche io... torno subito»** dissi per dirigermi appunto dove avevo annunciato che sarei andato.

Torno subito... ci avevo veramente provato, ma sembrava che avessero tutti deciso di dirigersi verso i bagni proprio in quel momento, così i bagni essendo piccoli, si erano riempiti di gente, ed avevo dovuto fare la fila... pazienza, comunque una volta tornato abbassai appena la testa per guardare dove diavolo mettevo i piedi e magari così evitare di andare a sbattere contro qualche borsa posata in terra, o contro qualche sedia.  
 **«scusa se ci ho messo tanto ma..»** alzai la testa e vidi che Aomine teneva tra le mani il mio piccolo tovagliolo scarabbocchiato e mi gelai a guardarlo, non sapendo veramente che dire, e per fortuna o sfortuna non ce ne fu bisogno.  
 **«Siediti»** mi fece, spostandosi per farmi spazio sulla panca su cui sedeva lui, ma decisi di ignorarlo e mi andai a sedere al mio posto, continuando a mantenere la testa bassa, decisamente inbarazzato.  
Lo sentii chiaramente sbuffare, per poi alzarsi e spostarmi di peso per sedersi vicino a me.  
 **«Hai paura che ti lasci?»** ed io ovviamente non dissi nulla, spostai solo lo sguardo dal tavolo al suo volto che ora ero costretto a guardare, dato che mi aveva forzato a spostare nuovamente lo sguardo in alto.  
 **«Direi di si, se hai scritto una cosa del genere...»** sbuffò appena, prima di riprendere a parlare **«non possiamo sapere cosa succederà in futuro nella nostra... relazione, ma stai sicuro di una cosa, avrai a che fare con me per parecchio tempo, e non scherzo. Non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente»** fece tirando fuori uno di quei suoi dannati sorrisini, poco prima di baciarmi sulle labbra, facendomi squittire come un dannato idiota.  
 **«Aho, non qui!!!»** feci spingendolo via, ed alzandomi per andarmi a mettere al posto in cui prima era seduto il mio " _ragazzo_ " sicuramente tutto rosso in volto, e lui guardò tutto ridacchiando, fregandosene degli sguardi che ricevemmo dalle persone che erano seduto ai tavoli vicino al nostro. Seriamente lo odiavo quando faceva così.  
«Sbrigati a finire così andiamo a casa tua, che ti faccio vedere un paio di cosette che ti faranno passare queste paure» fece lui alzandosi per prendere le ultime patatine dal suo vassoio e dirigersi verso la porta.  
 **«Aspe.. aspetta Aomine!!!»** feci io alzandomi di scatto per seguirlo di corsa fuori dal locale **«.. non sai neanche se ho finito!!»** feci raggiungendolo subito fuori dalla porta, per ricevere una leggera scrollata di spalle.  
 **«Non importa, intanto avevi finito»** e detto quello con passo deciso si diresse verso il mio appartamento.


	13. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scritta assolutamente di getto e non so neanche perchè... comunque al solito prendetela come è, non betata e scritta in meno di 30 minuti.
> 
>  
> 
> Rated: PG  
> Genre: non so? ma almeno non è angst  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**13\. Misunderstanding**  


  


Ho sempre pensato che fosse solo sesso, fosse solo quell'atto animale che ci riportava ogni volta uno verso l'altro e conseguentemente verso una superfice piana dove consumavano la nostra libido come cani in calore, ho sempre pensato che non contasse niente, ho sempre pensato che fosse tutto passeggero... ed ho pensato male, ho pensato dannatamente male. Il tuo profumo, il tuo viso, i tuoi modi di fare dannatamente arroganti mi sono entrati sotto la pelle marcandomi a fuoco nel profondo.  
Il tuo nome è diventato come una musica che riesce a risvegliarmi, o farmi completamente cadere, sei diventato la mia droga e la mia rovina, ma sei anche tutto quello che ho sempre cercato.

Io non volevo dirlo, ma i miei sentimenti sono esplosi lasciando andare quelle parole che non avrei voluto dire, quei sentimenti che avrei preferito tenere sepolti nel mio cuore per evitare di rovinare tutto quello che avevamo creato, tutto quello che non avrei mai voluto lasciare andare via.  
 **«Aomine?»**  
 **«mh?»**  
 **«ti amo»**  
mi guardi spiazzato, e volti lo sguardo dall'altro lato, apri e chiudi la bocca come un pesce fuor d'acqua ed io...  
 **«lascia stare... fai finta che non abbia mai detto niente, io non volevo, io...»**  
ma prima che riesca a finire quella frase sento le tue mani sulle mie e le tue dolci labbra zittirmi, con un gesto secco ma al tempo stesso dolce, un gesto tutto tuo.  
Il bacio dura pochi secondi, e quando ti stacchi è come se una calamita mi spingesse nuovamente verso di te, ti seguo e fisso le tue labbra così dolci, così invitanti ma tu mi fermi, andandomi a posare un nuovo bacio sulla fronte, per poi spostare il suo sguardo prima verso la finestra e poi nuovamente su di me, cercando di assumere un espressione seria.  
 **«mi hai fregato»** iniziò a voce quasi bassa.. sussurrata per poi salire appena di volume **«mi hai dannatamente fregato!!!»** e li a quel punto lo guardai scettico perchè ancora non riuscivo a capire dove voleva andare a parare **«VOLEVO ESSERE IO IL PRIMO A DICHIARARMI!!! DANNAZIONE!»** _eh.. oh... OH!!!_ Spalancai gli occhi e arrossi imbarazzato da quello che aveva appena detto ma un altra cosa uscì dalle mie labbra.  
 **«E te di questo ti preoccupi dopo che ti ho detto che ti amo?»** feci divertito con una leggera punta di malizia nella voce, perchè in fondo quello che avevo era più di quello che avevo desiderato, più di quello che avevo sempre sognato ed ora era li tra le mie mani che mi guardava e borbottava parole incomprensibili, parole che fino ad un minuto prima credevo sarebbero state di disgusto, ma in fondo era Aomine la persona di cui mi ero innamorato e non potevo aspettarmi niente di differente. **«Taci Bakagami dovevo essere io il primo non te.. NON TE!!!»** e continuò nelle sue lamentele senza senso, lasciando che la mia risata coprisse completamente il suo borbottare.


	14. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scritta in poco più di 10 minuti, piena di ORRORI grammaticali e credo pure senza coerenza, per cui come al solito prendetela così come è. Assolutamente senza senso
> 
>  
> 
> Rated: PG  
> Genre: AU  
> Pairing: AoKaga

**14\. Goodbye**  


  


Lo aveva visto partire, lo aveva visto salire su quell'aereo e sapeva che tutto quello che aveva anche solo osato sognare era sparito nel nulla in cui aveva deciso di non dirgli niente, ed ora era li come un idiota a guardare fuori dai vetri dell'aeroporto quello che doveva essere il SUO aereo quello che li avrebbe divisi per sempre.

Lo guardò allontanarsi dall'attracco rullare e poi partire per dirigersi dall'altra parte dell'oceano dove un mare li avrebbe divisi, perchè si, era vero che gli aveva promesso di scrivergli o telefonargli, ma sapeva benissimo che era LUI il problema, era troppo debole ed il solo sentirne la voce, vederne la calligrafia tutta storta ed illegibile gli avrebbe fatto male e ricordato il perchè lo amava ancora così tanto nonostante avesse cercato di sopprimere i suoi sentimenti, nonostante li avesse nascosti sotto una coltre di cinismo e battutacce che sollevavano solo quella risata che ormai gli era entrata nel cuore, quella risata che stranamente gli sembrava di sentire poco distante e...  
 **«Aomine»**  
Spalancò gli occhi che non credeva di aver chiuso girandosi di scatto per ritrovarselo li a fissarlo con quel sorrisetto...  
 **«cosa diavolo ci fai qui? dovresti essere sull'aereo... quello...»** spostò lo sguardo verso l'esterno dove si trovava in precedenza parcheggiato il bestione con la scritta _American Airlaine_ e poi tornò a guardare Kagami letteralmente a bocca aperta.

 **«quello non era il mio aereo, il mio è quell'altro»** fece Kagami indicando dietro di se verso l'altra vetrata dove un altro aereo era ancora fermo per non sapeva quale motivo **«e sono qui perchè c'è un guasto ai motori quindi ci dovranno far partire con un altro aereo»** concluse il rosso che venne dopo qualche secondo avvolto dalle braccia di Aomine, che gli prese le mani e lo trascinò via.  
 **«Non me ne frega niente dell'aereo, ora tu vieni con me perchè ti devo dire una cosa»** si, perchè era certo che se kagami era li allora un motivo c'era e lui doveva sfruttarlo finchè ne era in tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nessuna delle drabble/one shot che aggiungerò a questa raccolta sarà betata, ma spero vi piacciano ugualmente.


End file.
